


【BPB】Strength

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 暴力暗示, 警察AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: strength：名词，可译为力量，强壮，坚强，强大。
Relationships: Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri





	【BPB】Strength

“斯科拉抢到头球！后传，噢！诺蒂奇！波仕莱的诺蒂奇！不可置信！神奇的诺蒂奇！诺蒂奇为波仕莱扳平比分！比赛还剩下十分钟！这下，对手可慌了！”  
维埃里侧着身体从椅子上睁开眼，手枪卡在了柔软的皮肤和椅背之间，眼前模糊的一片灯光，电视机的声音滋滋滋地在脑袋里爆炸，胃里像倒进了一堆泡泡一样恶心， 他看也没看地摸到了手边的什么东西，扔到沙发另一端的人身上，“关掉”。  
“克里斯蒂安！你醒了？”，瘦高个子的男人抓住从沙发靠背上滚落的苹果，放回桌子上，“Boss还没回来呢，看来明天可是一笔大生意”维埃里只听到了几个词，从鼻子里应了一声，算是含糊地附和了这句话，谁都知道比诺拉忙活了大半年就是为了搭上那个俄罗斯大鳄的关系，前两次的走私只是小打小闹，这一次的生意才是重头戏，比诺拉的黑色网络将笼罩到俄罗斯，成为影响欧洲的势力。瘦高个子的男人耸了耸肩，“有钱的俄国佬”，又转过头去看比赛，只剩补时一分钟的波仕莱气势如虹，假如运气好，还能来个绝杀呢。  
维埃里尝到嘴里苦涩的味道，舌头干燥地贴在上颚，他动了下喉咙，里面干痒的像他之前吃的晚餐是花盆里的土一样。“早上那个带着小女友来后面车震的花花公子呢？”，维埃里从椅子上站起来，摇晃着肩膀和脖子，问起早上那辆差点吓死他们几个人的路虎。这可是敏感时期，尤其是那个一直盯着俄罗斯大鳄的国际警察小组一直在找比诺拉的麻烦，为了这次生意，谨慎的比诺拉让他的亲信文萨带线人盯着警察的一举一动。  
波仕莱终究没能打出绝杀，带着平局结束了比赛。瘦高个子的男人往后倒在沙发上，“那个一下车就吓跪了的家伙？挨了一顿打，锁在地下室呢”，他也记得早上的那一场闹剧，那时他自己在洗手间连裤子都没穿就握着枪冲了出来，而那辆路虎里面只有被吓得瑟瑟发抖的两个漂亮男女罢了，显然漂亮的外貌让这对男女少了点脑子，才会开车到郊外来“迎接日出”。  
维埃里又问了几句帮派其他人的情况，看着一切都顺利的样子，他拿起烟盒里向沙发上的男人示意了一下，“出去一下”。对方很是理解地点点头，他们这一行都有自己的小方法提神，抽烟算是最普遍的了，毕竟他们可没人来确保八小时工作制，从昨晚到今天下午，他和维埃里都等了二十多个小时了。但他还是提醒了一句，“别去太久，克里斯蒂安，你知道，Boss让我们守在这”。  
走廊只开了壁灯，香烟前端的红光一闪一闪，维埃里本来是不抽烟的。“烟味太臭，对身体也不好”，皮波发现他学会抽烟之后，拿着烟盒严肃地批评过他，并且以重点大案的追查方式将维埃里的香烟没收殆尽。每个月休假回来，哪怕被教官训到沾到枕头就能睡着，皮波也要搜查一遍他的行李，并附以“香吻”聊做安慰，二十岁的维埃里在痛并快乐中戒了烟。  
但维埃里现在几乎快要不记得那时嘴唇上的香味，或许本来也没有香味，谁要是在警校喷香水一定会被教官训成猪头，何况皮波一向是要做最优秀的那一个，当然他就是最优秀的，而维埃里也在最优秀的那一拨里面。他第一次重新买烟，是一个夏天的晚上，维埃里睡不着，把房间里的地砖数了五遍，耳边一直听见开枪的声音。那时他解决了边缘地区的一场骚乱，一枪毙了领头闹事的人，那事干的很漂亮，比诺拉记住了维埃里的名字，开始重点培养他。  
反正睡不着，维埃里开车出去吹吹风，住的社区四公里外就有一家二十四小时超市，他进了超市想买杯咖啡，然后就在收银台看见了一盒盒的香烟，不知怎么的，他就买了一包香烟。太久没抽之后的第一口香烟比维埃里以为的还要熟练，可能他特别擅长记忆这种不好的事，他坐在车里抽完了那根烟，第二天他就带着那包烟去见文萨，之后就一直抽烟了。  
后来维埃里把香烟换了好几个牌子，有平时别人送的，有特别昂贵的，也有在哪个街区做事时随便买的，终于又抽回当年的那一种，便宜、大众、摆造型很酷，烟味淡，回味很苦。比诺拉也给他送过昂贵的雪茄，“有着轻柔的香味和高雅的口感”，雪茄需要专门的小剪子和火柴，那不适合维埃里，所以满满的一盒雪茄还放在酒柜的顶上。  
维埃里抽着烟，把胃里那种火热的、咕噜噜冒泡的感觉推到一边去，他听到自己的脚步声在走廊回荡，莫名觉得眼前红色的地毯像一条流淌的血河，维埃里觉得自己不能再看那么多恐怖电影了，至少闪灵不能再看第二十遍了，怀旧和幻视这事听起来有点像个老人。维埃里在门框上按掉了烟，那里的墙皮早被漏水泡成了霉黑色，也不在乎多个烟焦，反正也看不出来，他把烟头放进口袋，打开了地下室的门。  
地下室里面只装了两盏灯泡，平时是用做仓库，堆放一些不知道从哪来的家具木板之类的东西，在角落的地方，蜷缩着一个人影，维埃里开门的声音吵醒了他，“对不起！能不能……能不能放了我，求你了？”，是那个男人的声音，有点沙哑，恳求地说着。维埃里走进去，反手关上了门，灯泡从头顶照下来，他沉默着，一直走到了那个人身边，这足以让对方看清他了。  
维埃里看见那个人脸上深色的淤青，被耍了一通的帮派打手们下手可不轻，他觉得胃里那种开水咕噜噜冒泡的感觉更强烈了，烧得身体里扭成了一团，他蹲下来，手臂用力地圈住了温热的人体，抱住了那个自从关上门就一言不发的人，维埃里张了张嘴，他想说话，从喉咙里发出的声音却又轻又小，带着颤音，“是我，皮波”。  
皮波，或者说菲利普因扎吉，是国际警察小组里最疯狂最不要命的家伙。他极其热爱工作，最常干的事情就是一边大吃着甜食一边熬夜干活，能看三天三夜的资料，以至于一直胖不起来。更为可恨的是这种人还生着一副俊美容貌，时常能勾搭上任务里的美女，尽管他甜言蜜语一堆，却至今没有女朋友，令其他人大为惊奇。  
而此时的场景有些奇异，瘦削的因扎吉被维埃里紧紧地抱着，他有些阴柔精致的面容一片沉静，眼睛里闪着光，而高大结实的男人将头埋在他的肩膀上，咬着嘴唇，无法控制自己的眼泪。因扎吉已经在地下室呆了十个小时，饥饿和口渴对他毫无影响，此时他的下巴感受着维埃里蓬乱的头发，柔软地挠着他的唇边，肩膀上的衬衣被眼泪洇湿，因扎吉突然感到一种轻柔的叹息。  
也许是别人总是以貌取人，初到警校的因扎吉经常被人取笑是漂亮小子，也被叫过“娘娘腔”之类的侮辱性绰号，而外表硬朗的维埃里一看就不是好惹的家伙，当他们被分到一间宿舍的时候，不少人想看他们的好戏。实际上，后来因扎吉才是那个全校出名的疯子，固执得要命，而维埃里也并不是看上去那么脾气暴躁。因扎吉现在还记得在毕业的晚上，维埃里是多么的难过，以至于躲在洗手间里哭泣。  
“没事的，波波，一切都会没事的”，因扎吉的呼吸吹过黑色的头发，他的手指摸过维埃里的脸颊，从耳朵滑到后颈，保持着一下一下的动作。维埃里冰凉的胃因为那个久违的称呼而感受到一股热流，他太久没有听到这个称呼了，就像他太久没有拥抱过皮波了，自从他在那个办公室接下了任务开始，自从那份警校的资料被删除开始。  
因扎吉能够听到维埃里的呼吸慢慢平顺下来，他没有动，继续手上的动作，抚摸过头发和温暖的皮肤，“没事的，波波，我保证”。因扎吉也很想念这些，想念那个小小的宿舍，想念波波好不容易在教官眼皮底下偷渡了汽水而他把汽水全放了气才喝，想念他喝了汽水在半夜对着波波的脸打嗝的那种感觉。那种想念如此强烈，因扎吉发誓明天行动的时候他绝不会慢任何一秒钟。  
维埃里数着呼吸，慢慢冷静了下来，他的耳朵因为尴尬而发红，而因扎吉对此善意地视而不见。一切都即将结束，皮波的出现正是给他的信号，尽管这个疯狂的计划一定是皮波自己的主意，早上路虎里的人下车的时候，维埃里才是那个真的差点被吓死的人。他不能在地下室呆太久，维埃里把藏在腰间的手枪和弹夹一起给了因扎吉，“一切小心”。因扎吉笑了，他从来是那个最疯狂的人，但他看着维埃里的眼睛，那么认真，于是收了笑容，对着维埃里郑重地点了点头。  
维埃里离开地下室的时候，轻轻地掩上了门，此时离比诺拉和俄罗斯大鳄的生意成交还有两小时，离国际警察小组成功抓获俄罗斯大鳄的罪证还有三小时，离维埃里正式回归警察还有一个月。


End file.
